


Difficult to Avoid

by MrSaraFrost



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSaraFrost/pseuds/MrSaraFrost
Summary: “How would you like to kill me? ” Will suddenly asked.





	

“How would you like to kill me, if you have the chance, which...of cause you have.” Will suddenly asked, eyes peeking at Hannibal from the edge of his tumbler. Hannibal stopped from reading, lifted his eyes to Will. Will was not sure if Hannibal would answer his question, which is obviously abrupt.   
It should be a pretty hard question for most couple, but for Hannibal, who already led an unhealthy relationship, it may lead to something different.  
Hannibal stared at Will for a longer time, making sure if he really want the answer. Will countered his attention, waiting.  
“What raised your curiosity?” Hannibal asked, after their long silent eye contact.  
It’s true that the question came long after the reasonable time to raise it. Several years ago Will knew, and then Hannibal asked the same question. One year ago they killed Dolarhyde and finally settled in Europe, Will never had any similar question.   
“My curiosity.” Will gave out an answer which was really not an answer, and took a sip from his tumbler.  
Hannibal seemed not to care. “I’ll strangle you.” He made an brief introduction, but had no tendency to continue.  
“How?”  
“With my hands of course.” Hannibal stopped again, after another brief sentence.  
His eyes were still focusing on Will, but Will could feel that he’s already soaked himself into his mind. His dark brown eyes were flashing, trying not to show his distraction.   
“Keep going,” Will demanded, “More graphically. I can take that.”  
A pause, and Will felt Hannibal was totally submerged by the image in his mind.  
“I’ll set my palms around you neck. It will be a long process for you to die, for I’ll not put on that much strength to cut your air immediately. I’m going to put the exact pressure so I can feel your breath faded gradually and finally disappear. I’ll watch the light in your beautiful green eyes to fade as your pulse stops.”  
Will stared into his tumbler, building the image in his mind as Hannibal describe his kill. When he finally looked up, Hannibal had already recovered from his imagination and met Will’s sight, and found obsession all over his face.  
Then there was a long time of silence after a sweet confession.  
Until Will said, “would you like to try?”  
Hannibal stared in to Will’s eyes to see it he was serious, then he said: “It’s very dangerous, Will.”  
He’d more than love to.  
“I know.”  
Then Will lay on that large couch, thrower his head back on the soft seat, showing his throat and all those delicate veins under pale skin.   
“I may really kill you.” Hannibal was about to leave hie seat, but he decided to sit still.  
“You can if you really want to.”  
He won’t, Will knew. He can control himself and Will trusts him.  
“I’ve already killed somebody in the way supposed to kill you. But as far as I know, you never strangled any of your victim by hands. So now, it’s your turn.”  
Will didn't hear any movement from the desk, but he still stretched himself and relaxed. He knew it would be barely tolerable, but the hunger to see his “extremely dangerous” love is always Will’s greatest motive.  
Will was calculating when Hannibal would set his mind, then he heard the scratching sound made by chair’s movements. What followed was the sinking of the part of couch seat beside him. He tilted his head to see Hannibal, who’s staring at him again.  
“It’s okay. ” Will whispered, “You know you can control that.”   
Hannibal reached out his hands to cup Will’s chin, gently stroke his thumbs along Will’s cheeks, then moved down to Will’s throat. His fingers quickly flipped across Will’s soft skin, and finally settled between Will’s chin and Adam’s apple ----- a place causes less uncomfortableness and suffocation. Will noticed this little hesitation, and moved Hannibal’s hands down to the right strangling position with a smile.  
Hannibal took a breath, and started to do as what he said, slowing adding his strength on Will’s throat. Will felt the air he could breathe in reduced gradually as Hannibal pressed harder and harder, but still not hard enough to cut all air.  
Hannibal’s silent, with a mixed expression of solemn and fascination. He’s eyes moved between Will’s face and his own hands on Will’s neck. He was almost lost in the tenderness of Will’s skin and the vivid loss of his lover’s life. He imagined dark-purple marks of his fingers on Will’s lifeless skin after ...  
Then he pulled himself back reluctantly and calculated when he should stop.  
Will opened his mouth, tried to fill his lungs with air. The sound of breathing in was audible, coming deep from his pressed throat, and every exhale sounded like a short and sharp whimper.  
Will kept holding his struggle, till his conscious blurred and body didn’t allowed him to hold it back anymore. Hannibal quickly restrained Will’s movement with his legs and sealed Will’s mouth with his. Will could hardly feel that kiss with his insensible lips, until at the edge of losing him, Hannibal pulled back his strength.   
Cough and loud, deep breath made Will to twist for a while. When he found his voice back, he asked: “Is that kiss a part of your schedule?”  
Hannibal leaned in, helped to caress Will’s aching neck. He pressed some gentle kiss on those lovely pink bruises and smiled.  
“ Difficult to avoid.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pls point out if I have any grammatical or spelling mistake. :)


End file.
